Many mobile devices, such as mobile phone handsets, allow a user to insert a memory card to, among other things, play digital content pre-loaded on the memory card. There are many different manufacturers of mobile phone handsets. As a result, different handsets may expect to find certain digital content in different folders. For example, one handset may expect to find digital music in a directory titled “Music,” while another handset may expect to find digital music in a directory titled “Songs.” If the digital content is not placed in the directory where a particular handset is expecting it, the handset may not be able to find and play the digital content stored on the memory card. Accordingly, pre-loaded memory cards are usually handset-specific or targeted to mobile devices with open operating systems that have a mechanism to browse the entire memory card and find digital content. Recently, handsets have been introduced that scan the entire memory card for music and video files. Accordingly, these files are made accessible to the handset irrespective of what directory the files are stored in. However, such handsets do not scan for other forms of digital content, such as web pages and pictures. Accordingly, those other forms of digital content need to be stored in pre-defined directory structures and, therefore, suffer from the same problems noted above.